(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of surgical implants and is particularly directed toward the implant of a distal urinary replacement prosthesis in a human patient.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
The distal urinary replacement prosthesis disclosed herein is believed to be totally new as an acceptacle solution involving replacement in such entities as extrophy of the bladder and trauma and other circumstances which make the urethra and/or bladder non-functioning.
Urethral shunt tube implants have been proposed for veterinary use as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,199 wherein a tubular implant replaces a portion of the natural urethral tract.
An implantable prosthetic duct arranged for connection to a ureter at one end and to a bladder at the other end is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,454. The distal urinary replacement prosthesis disclosed herein replaces the ureters, bladder, and urethra and its extension to and beyond the surface of the patient's body when necessary and provides a fail safe cystostomy area by making available anterosuperiorly in the collecting tank or replacement bladder in the case of emergency. Additionally localization of sites of future pathology within the prosthesis are aided by radiographic markers throughout and the prosthesis is devised and constructed so that in the event of a defect various portions of the prosthesis may be substituted without requiring total withdrawal of the prosthesis. Additionally the junction of the renal pelvis or ureter with the prosthetic ureter, provides a fail safe arrangement in the event of any distal slough on the part of the human tissue by reason of the impermeable sleeve which encompasses the circumference of the kidney so that any and all leakage is confined within the prosthesis for distal funneling. Versatility of the prosthesis in replacement in those individuals with congenital anomalies are quite feasible since interchangeable parts of the prosthesis make it feasible to add additional sections such as ureters and make it possible to convert the prosthesis to a unilateral functioning kidney and ureter.